Winds of Change
by Jajay924
Summary: Catherine,a level headed Bostonian is visiting her cousin's in South Carolina. The Dragoon's show up looking for her uncle, a known patriot working with Benjamin Martin. Soon, the Colonel changes his sites from the ghost, and toward Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Tavington fic. Please review, if you like it and want me to continue.

_

_

_

Catherine stood on the porch of her uncle's house. Her cousins stood next to her, listening to the thundering sound of horse hooves approach. Her oldest cousin had a rifle in his hands, his knuckles turning white around the gun. Sara stood next to her defiantly, her eyes on fire when she saw the red coats the men wore. Catherine was afraid she was going to get them in greater trouble than would already come out of this.

"Don't antagonize them Sara." She said softly. "They are just soldiers." Sara opened her mouth to argue but the Soldiers had gotten to close to the house and Alexander stepped off the porch and looked to the soldier who was appeared to be in charge.

"Colonel William Tavington of the green dragoons." He said, looking over the house and the six children on the porch. His eyes lingered on the two young woman, before looking back down at the boy gripping the gun.

"What do you want, Sir?" Alexander asked, holding the gun close to his body, as if it would protect him.

"We are here to inquire about a Samuel Grant." He spoke. Catherine was close enough to be able to see the coldness in his blue eyes and she grabbed onto Sara's hand, who was glaring at the colonel.

"He's my father." Alexander said. "He's not here."

"Yes. We know. Do you happen to know where we may find him." He asked, his eyes finding the two young girls again.

"We do not know, Sir. He has been gone for a few weeks. So, now may I ask you to leave." Alexander's voice was calm, even. But Catherine knew that he was afraid of the group of soldier's in front of him.

"No, you may not." The colonel snapped. "He is a traitor to King and Country and we have reason to suspect you are harboring him." He turned his head to a few of the other soldiers. "Search the ground. Farms, house, and land." He said and the immediately road off around the house toward the barn. Alexander opened his mouth and started a protest.

Catherine watched the Colonel's eyes flair up in anger. She knew who he was. She had heard plenty of the stories. Even up in Boston, where she lived, he was in all the patriot newspapers. The Butcher of the South, he was called up North. Just the Butcher, down this way.

She had heard of what he did to the Martin home. Burned it down and killed Thomas. She was terrified her uncle's home and living would be destroyed by this man, and that her out spoken cousins would be just the thing to provoke him. In order to stop this chain of events from un folding she cut Alexander off.

"Colonel." She spoke up stepping foreword. The Colonel's eyes flashed to her, their intensity not leaving them. "You and your men must be very tired, having to ride all day. Can me and my cousin make you a cup of tea? Something to eat?" She bit her lip and he raised his head, trying to size the young lady up. He thought she must be around seventeen or so. Maybe a year or two older.

She had soft brown hair, and open brown eyes. Her cousin was younger, with blonde hair and brown eyes, anger apparent on her face. "It would be an honor to be able to serve the soldiers of the King's army." She said biting her lips. An arrogant smirk crossed his face as he looked at Catherine, twisting her fingers in her hands.

"That would be quite agreeable. Bordon, McClee, Bronson, Williamson, You may come in with me. The rest, stand guard." He swung down from his horse, standing a full head taller than Alexander, who still held the gun across his body. The other Dragoon's hopped off of their horses and followed their commanding officers.

Catherine let out a deep breath and moved to her younger cousins. "Go on. Inside. I want all of you to go up to your rooms. Sara, will you show the soldiers to the dining room and then help me in the Kitchen?" She asked and looked back at the Soldiers as they walked up the steps, locking eyes with the dangerous Colonel.

"Johnny, go to the well and get me some water for the tea." She said and pushed the six year old toward the direction of the back door. "Would you like anything to eat, Sir?" She asked the Colonel.

"No, madam. Just tea." He said bowing, a charming smile on his face. Catherine smiled back, flattery and fear rushing through her. She made her way to the kitchen, preparing a tea kettle and herbs for the tea.

"So. You are a loyalist now?" She hear a hushed, angry voice from behind her. She turned to see her cousin, Sara standing there, her hands twisted into fists.

"When the occasion calls for me to be." She said strongly. "I am doing what I have to do."

"So you great Bostonian Patriots are only patriots when it suits you?" She snapped.

"Don't you dare question my loyalty. I am trying to keep us alive, and me and you from being raped Sara." Johnny rushed in with a bucket of water and handed it to Catherine. "Thank you Johnny, now go up to your room." She waited for him to leave the kitchen before speaking. "You know what soldiers do Sara. I want to escape this with my honor. All we have to do is keep them happy, and get them out of here. OK?"

She waited for her younger cousin to back down and she finally did. She heated the water, trying to block out the loud voices of the soldiers in the next room. Alexander was seated at the table with them, trying to keep up with the conversation, but he knew little of English politics, or gossip, and was a simple farmer, not a soldier.

Catherine walked into the kitchen with five cups of hot tea on a tray. She served the Colonel first, and then saw to the others. She watched them sip at the steaming tea and asked the Colonel. "Is it satisfactory Sir." He looked over at her, she being at his right side, and picked up her hand, bringing it to her lips.

"It is more than satisfactory. If only you could follow us on campaign and make me your lovely tea every day." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Thank you, Sir. Can I get you anything else?" When she looked up and caught his eyes he was staring her with the same intensity she saw the earlier. He smiled, but his eyes held something that she couldn't read the look. She backed away and gently pulled back her hand.

"That will be all. Thank you." He said and the others nodded. She smiled and nodded back and slowly left the room. She heard the English voices pick up in conversation and went back to the kitchen. She was frightened of the Colonel. He had been kind, charming even, but she couldn't help feel like he was hiding something behind his intense blue eyes.

She heard Alexander speak a few minutes earlier, his voice angry. "I told you he wasn't here!" He yelled. "Now leave." Catherine rolled her eyes and ran into the dinning room. A new soldier stood in the room next to Tavington who was now also standing.

"Change your tone Sir!" Tavington yelled. Alexander's face turned red and he clenched his jaw.

"I will not. You come to my home and order us about, you lobsterba-" Tavington cut him off by pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Alexander. He took an involuntary step backward and Sara cried out and placed her hands over her mouth.

Catherine watched the colonel move to cock his weapon and she ran to him, grabbed a hole of his arms and looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at her coldly, and it took Catherine a moment to be able to speak. "Please don't kill him please. He is outspoken. That's all. He doesn't mean it. Tensions are running high around here with the new British campaign. Please." She stopped, her breaths coming out in pants.

He looked at Alexander, whose eyes were wide. "Is this true?" Tavington asked. "Did you not mean it?" Catherine still hung onto the Colonel's coat but turned her head to look at Alexander. He looked at her a moment, and she nodded her head.

"I didn't mean it Sir." He said through grinding teeth.

"He's very sorry Colonel." He looked down at Catherine again and smiled down at her. The smile was forced and looked painful, and she felt his hand grip her elbows.

"Is he?" He looked up at Alexander again who merely nodded. His gun was still raised, and Catherine felt like she was going to be sick. Finally, he lowered his weapon and Catherine wrapped her arms around the colonel's neck, standing up on her toes, not caring of how indecent she was being. Hugging a man she barley new in front of others.

She quickly jumped back, her face burning red. "I'm sorry, Sir." She said.

"Nothing to be sorry for, love." He said. "We will make camp here, until we have further orders from the General. I have reason to believe that Grant will return here." He said.

"You can't stay here!" Alexander shouted and Catherine turned to look at him.

"Alex, be quiet!" She snapped. "Me and my officers will take rooms in the main house." He said. "Now. If someone would show us our rooms?"

Alexander was staring dagger's at the Colonel and Catherine spoke up. "Sara and I can, Sir."

"Wonderful." He said, his face blank. "Lead the way. Young Sara can show my men to their rooms." He said, his eyes going to Catherine. His eyes were no longer cold, but almost lecherous, and Catherine felt her mouth go dry. "You, can lead me to yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Yes, Colonel." Catherine said and looked at Sara. "Sara, come with me." Her hands trembled as the colonel looked at her. His eyes were hot as he took in her small frame. She knew what men wanted from women, and more importantly she knew what soldiers wanted.

He followed close behind her, his chest almost touching her back as they ascended the stairs. Sara was behind the colonel trying to ignore a young lieutenant who was speaking to her excitedly. Even had Sara been listening she wouldn't have been able to understand him. His speech was covered with a strong Scottish accent that made it impossible to make out his words.

"Shut up Bronson. No one cares about Scotland." The colonel spat as he placed a hand on Catherine's waist to push her along. The Scotsman mumbled something no one understood. Catherine moved away from the colonel's hand and stopped in front of her bedroom. Sara lead the others down the hall to the spare rooms. Once they were out of sight the colonel stepped into the room. Catherine stayed in the hallway.

He looked around the room, which said much about Catherine. It was simple. A bed, a night stand and a desk. On the desk were drawings and paintings, along with her journal which remained tightly bound. Books were stacked over the some of the paintings, including Thomas Paine's Common Sense, a copy of the Declaration of Independence and copies of letter's and speeches written by John and Samuel Adams, Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Jefferson. These works did not go by unnoticed by the Colonel.

"You have a very nice room here." He said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sir." She said and bit her bottom lip. Sara came down the hall with a frown on her face.

"That Scotsman took my room. If anything is moved, or missing from this house I swear to God I will-"

"Young Miss." The Colonel said stepping into the threshold.

"Yes… Sir?" She snapped out and Catherine looked up at the Colonel to see if he was offended. He brushed it off. Catherine turned to look at Catherine and so her back was to the colonel.

"Would you be so good as to go down stairs and tell the rest of my men to make camp in the south field?" Catherine nearly jumped a mile when she felt his hot hand on her back. His fingers traced the outline of where her dress tied in the back and she felt her knees buckle. Sara was oblivious to this and nodded curtly before turning and leaving.

Catherine was about to leave when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her into the room. Her back was pressed against his chest and she felt the heat radiate against her. His cheek pressed against hers and his hands clasped her waist tightly. "What's you name?"

"C-Catherine. What are you doing?" She asked and after a moment of panic began to try to pull away.

"What do you think? You know what I want, Love." He asked and held on tightly. He brought a hand to her face and tried to bring his mouth down on hers but she jumped away. She stumbled into her desk but managed to keep from falling over. "Don't be shy, darling." He said and stepped closer to her. She tried to pull back but he leaned over her, placing sides on each side of her on the desk. "I wont hurt you." He said with an arrogant smile and leant down to place his lips on hers.

Catherine ducked down under his arms and ran out into the hallway. "I-I-" The colonel looked over at her. He didn't look angry, thank the good Lord. He actually looked amused. "Dinner will be ready at four o'clock Colonel." She said and dashed down the stairs.

_

Catherine was setting the table when Lieutenant Bronson came down the stairs. He entered the dining room timidly and knocked on the open door. Catherine gave him a warm smile and he walked into the room.

"Dinner almost ready?" His accent was so thick that he had to repeat the sentence a few times before Catherine understood it. The both laughed when she finally comprehended.

"Very soon Lieutenant."

"Broden." He said. "My name is Broden. The Colonel plans to stay here for a while. When not on duty, you can call me Broden. Your sister also. She can call me Broden." He spoke slowly, and with difficulty, so she would understand him.

"Broden Bronson?" She asked and he blushed and looked to the floor sheepishly.

"Yes. My elder brother is named Bretton. Better than Broden I suppose."

"It's a very nice name." Catherine told him.

"A good Scottish name." He said and his face lit up as Sara walked into the room. "I come from the highlands." He said, his voice raised slightly, as if to make sure Sara heard him. "I am a black smith back home. Very successful." He said proudly.

Sara ignored him and placed the loaf of bread on the table and walked out. The Scott's shoulders slumped as he watched her leave. Catherine gave him a sympathetic smile and walked out to see to the ham. She came back out to the dining room, pushing Alexander along with her.

"You have to sit at the head of the table Alexander." She said and tried to get the gun he still had in his hands.

"Stay away from them Catherine. You know what the English do." He said harshly and eyed Bronson who was looking in one of the mirrors fixing his collar.

"I'm Scottish." He said looking back at him with a cold smile.

"The British then." He snapped back and Bronson straightened, his warm demeanor gone. The colonel, along with two other men walked in and Alexander deflated somewhat.

"Is my dinner almost ready?" The colonel asked Catherine with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Sir." She said and was about to step back.

"Catherine?" He asked and she turned back. "What about dessert?" Her face burned red as the other soldiers laughed and she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Get the wine out Sara." Catherine told her with a soft voice. Her stomach felt hollow and she violated by the colonels crude joke.

"Should we really give them alcohol, Catherine?" She asked taking out the jug of wine.

"It would better too I think." She said softly. "I just want to keep them happy."

"You mean you want to keep the Colonel happy." She snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"I saw you in your bedroom with him Catherine. Didn't take him long. Tonight are you going to lift up your skirts and let the whole dam brigade-"

"How dare you." Catherine whispered. Her cheeks were red and her eyes filled with angry tears. She fought them back and managed to subdue them.

"Your right." She said. "I'm sorry. Your not like that." Catherine's face softened but before she could speak Sara continued. "You'll only let the butcher fuck you." She turned around then and walked into the dining room. Catherine's hands were shaking with anger as she prepared the ham.

She carried it into the dining room and placed it on the table. Alexander sat at the head of the table across from the Colonel and all the other seats were filled. Catherine began cutting the ham up and looked to see the Colonel watching her with a small smile on his face.

She blushed and looked back down at the ham. She served the Colonel first and when she was finished he took her hand and brought it to his lips. His lips were soft and warm and Catherine felt her whole body heat up. He let go of her hand and she looked up to the side of the room where Sara was standing, her arms crossed and a scowl across her face.

After she served the men their food she poured the Colonel a glass of wine. He thanked her and the men at the table fell into conversation. Catherine went back into the kitchen. She heard Bronson speak a lot, and loudly. She was amazed the others could understand him but they all seemed too and often laughed loudly at what ever he was saying.

She knew that the soldiers were getting drunk when they called her in and asked for the second jug of wine. When she was carrying it back in she served the corner and felt his hand at the hem of her skirt, lifting it up. She pulled back but he had a hard grip on her skirt. She grabbed into it herself and tried to pull it out of his hands but he was to strong. The other men laughed and some whistled when she was pulled into the Colonel's lap.

She felt his hand on her knee and did her best to struggle but couldn't get away from him. She smelt the alcohol on his breath and felt tears spring to her eyes. Surly she wouldn't lose her honor in front of a bunch of soldiers. Just as she felt the colonel's hand brush against her breast she heard a gun cock and everyone froze.

Catherine turned her tear streaked face and saw Alexander shaking and pointing his gun at the colonel.

"Get down Catherine." He said and she tried to slip off his lap but the colonel held her there. Is warm body was pressed against her and he smiled drunkenly at her cousin.

"Are you going to shoot me boy?" He asked. Alexander was shaking as he held the gun.

"Yes." He said and the Colonel released Catherine from his grip. She jumped off of his lap and ran behind Alexander who pulled the gun away from the colonel. "Go to the kitchen." He said and Catherine nodded.

She spent the rest of the night in the kitchen. Alexander cleared the dishes from the table so Catherine didn't have to go into the dining room. After she cleaned the dishes, and washed down the dining room table (after the soldiers had all gone to bed of course.) she realized she had left her journal up in her bedroom that the colonel was now inhabiting.

She snuck up passed her brother with a candle in her hand. She walked as slowly as she could and crept into her room. She didn't hear or see the colonel but she assumed he was sleeping. She looked on her desk for the journal but had trouble finding it. She placed the candle on the desk and reached around for it.

She heard the bedroom door shut and lock and her heart almost stopped. Her breathing grew heavy and she heard heavy book steps coming from behind her. "Are you lookin for this?" She heard the colonel ask. The smell of alcohol was still on his breath and she felt a hand on her waist. She was pulled back into his and he ground his hips into her back side.

"It was so good of you to come and see me."

A/N: I watched the Patriot again and remembered why I love Colonel Tavington. Lol.

Please review : -)


End file.
